


Consequences Part 1

by Hale_of_a_VNeck



Series: Consquences [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hale_of_a_VNeck/pseuds/Hale_of_a_VNeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Dean forgive her? He is furious with her... Can he show her that he truly cares? (A/N About a dream I had. Enjoy.) Rated M for sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences Part 1

I was pacing back and forth in front of the queen size bed. I had been doing this for about 2 hours now. My mind would not shut off. I was so worried about him. 

Dean. My stupid, possessive, controlling, smart, sexy, and caring Dean. I knew that I was in love with him. But he would never admit that he felt the same way. So I never pushed that matter. I would rather have him as just a friend than as nothing at all. 

So why was I so worried about facing Dean? I had done what I knew I needed to do. He needed to stop treating me like a newly trained hunter. I had been doing this job as long as he had. 

For what felt like the millionth time I checked my watch; it had been two hours since Sam had deposited me into this room and told me to wait for him. He left without saying another word. I knew he went to call Dean. 

I had finally given up pacing and sat on the bed when the door burst open and slammed against the wall. 

He filled the entire door frame. All 6’1” of him. He may have been the shorter Winchester but he was more muscular than his baby brother. 

I stood quickly, meeting his green eyes. “Dean,” I clasped my hands together to control the shaking. He always had that effect on me. “I can explain…”

He slowly walked into the room, pinching the bridge on his nose, and violently closed the door behind him. I heard the lock click into place as he flicked the deadbolt. The freckles on his cheeks stood out; they always did when he was angry. 

“Angelica,” He took a few steps toward me. I had to force myself not to back away. This was Dean Winchester for crying out loud. He would never hurt me. But he was like a wild dog, backing down would show submission and I couldn’t do that either. 

“Look Dean, you can be pissed all you want.” I took a step toward him. I pointed my finger at his well-muscled chest that was covered with his trade mark plaid shirt rolled up to the elbows. I could see the Mark on his right arm. “I am a Hunter, Dean. I always have been. Danger comes with the territory.” I poked him in the chest as I enunciated every word. 

Dean grabbed me by both of my shoulders and pulled me toward him. Our knees were touching. Instinctively I placed my hands on his chest. I could feel the rise and fall of each breath as he tried to calm himself. 

Only a few seconds had passed but when I looked up into Dean’s luminous green eyes, I knew something had changed. My mind couldn’t even process the look in his eyes before his lips met mine. It wasn’t a sweet, slow, sensational kiss. It was a gut wrenching, end of the world, never let you go kiss.

I clenched his shirt into my fist and pulled him closer. His arms enfolded around me and lifted me off the floor, I wrapped my legs around his rock-hard waist. He moved us back to the bed, never breaking the contract between our lips. 

I unwrapped myself from around Dean’s waist and tried to push him back. It was like trying to move an unmovable force. Lucky for me we both had to come up for air. 

“Dean,” I hated that my voice sound raw and desperate, my body was betraying my mind. “I need to explain…” I was silenced by his lips on mine one again. His tongue propping for access, which I willing gave him. 

“Angelica,” he had moved down to kissing my neck now. “You,” kiss “almost,” kiss “died,” kiss “today.” I was having a hard time concentrating on what he was saying verses what he was doing. Or what his mouth was doing. 

“It’s not what you think…” He was at my neck still trailing kisses up to my ear. 

“You wanna know what I think?” He slightly bit my earlobe and I couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped my lips. 

I was tingling from head to toe. Dean leaned back onto his elbow and looked me in the eyes. “I think you need to stop talking and kiss me.” 

I immediately obeyed. I wound my hands into his hair and pulled his lips to mine once more. These kisses were heated and heavy. His hands trained up and down my body, making their way under the hem of my tank top. 

Dean flipped us over so that I was now straddling him. He was in a sitting position with our bodies pressed right up against each other. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and broke our kisses long enough to yank it over my head. As soon as he deposited it on the floor his hands continued to explore the newly exposed skin. 

I wasted no time undoing the buttons on his shirt. I pushed the shirt off his well-muscled shoulders and started planting kisses on them. He took the opportunity to start nipping at my collar bone. 

Dean’s hands moved to the back of my skirt, where the zipper was. Before I could even realize how fast things were moving, my skirt was deposited on the floor next to my shirt. 

I was straddling a half dress Dean Winchester in nothing but matching bra and panties. My shoes had been kicked off somewhere along the way. 

I pulled back and looked into Dean’s green eyes, so full of longing. “What?” He still managed to make his voice sound sexy and husky even when breathless. He was holding me close with one arm and with the other he was running his fingers through my hair. 

I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes. “It only took me almost dying for you to realize you had feelings for me.” I whispered back to him. 

He pulled me closer with both hands. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and buried my head in his neck. 

“I’ve always loved you crazy woman.” He went back to stroking my hair. “I pushed you away because people I love tend to die around me. I didn’t want you to be someone on that list.” 

“Dean?” I whispered, hiding my smile. 

“Yes…” He fell back against the mattress, bringing me with him. 

I pushed up with my arms so that I was able to look him square in the eyes. “You’re a freaking idjit.” I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. “But I do love you.”

“Good.” He reached up and unclasped the back of my bra. I let out a startled gasp before he smiled and flipped us over so that I was once again below him. My heart immediately started to beat twice as fast and the tingling had started in my toes again. He crushed his lips to mine.

Every time I kissed him I saw fireworks. You'd think they would have died down by now, but with him it's like our first kiss every time.

I let out a content sigh as he kissed down my neck. I moaned softly as he lowered himself over my body further. He looked up and met my eyes as he took the edge of my panties in his mouth and pulled them off. 

He momentarily sat up on the bed and twirled the underwear around his finger. “I would have done this ages ago if I had known what kind of sexy panties you wore.” Hi voice was husky as he dropped them onto the pile of clothes on the floor. 

His hands moved to the waistband of his own pants and he popped the button and inched the fly down. He was teasing me now. I propped myself up on my elbows and gave him a look. He just chuckled but removed his pants and they added to the pile on the floor. 

I briefly forgot to breathe as I took in the sight a stark naked Dean Winchester standing in front of me. He gave me a smoldering once over and crawled back up my body, leaving kisses as he went. He started at my calves and moved into my inner thigh

I collapsed back onto the bed as he placed both hands on my knees and pushed my legs open. I didn’t have time to think about what he was going to do before he was doing it; his tongue dived into my soaking wet core and licked my clit roughly.

"You sure know how I like to be handled." I heard myself slurring, as my fingers gripped his hair and a moan escaped my lips.

He chuckled before sucking my clit into his mouth, sending vibrations straight up through my body.

"That I do darling. That I do.” 

With those words his tongue began to flick over my clit rapidly, while his finger dove into me, curling lightly. My moans grew louder, my words less understandable, until I was writhing beneath him, my fingers gripped his hard and my legs over his shoulders riding out my orgasm. 

Once I have relaxed, my moans became soft whimpers, Dean crawled up my body and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on his tongue and for some reason I could think of nothing more attractive than my taste on his lips.

I felt his weight shift, before he settled over me once more.

"Look at me." His voice was soft, but my eyes immediately lock with his at the request.

I felt him pressing against me, pushing me apart, and pushing inside me. It felt exquisite.

My mouth opened in a soft moan as I feel him stretching me and I see him bow his head, his own moan escaped his lips. 

I pulled his mouth to mine and kiss his harshly, immediately his hands shifted so one is holding my neck and the other is hoisting my thigh higher onto his hip.

He kept hitting the spot deep inside me that took my breath away. His pace was fast and I clung to him, moaning loudly and breathing his name. His arm wrapped itself around my hips, hoisting them higher into the air, allowing him to penetrate deeper. 

Dean's moaning gave way to grunts and muttered words against my skin.

"Oh God, Ang, you're so tight," He muttered as he slammed into me once more.

"Don't... stop... Please" I panted between moans and he easily accommodated me. 

"Ang, touch yourself for me." He leaned back so our bodies are on a 90 degree angle from one another and my hand flew to my clit, stroking and rubbing it, my face contorted with pleasure.

"Yes, Dean, please. Oh God, Dean…" My words sent him into over drive and he thrusted into me harder.

I muttered obscene phrases, none of which I even knew I knew, but Dean continued to grunt and moan and the tight grip he kept on my hips let me know that was doing something right.

I felt the pressure building between my legs, my body arched off the bed as an orgasm ripped through me. I felt the walls tighten around Dean and hear the roar that tore through him as he reached his orgasm. I felt him pulsing inside me as I came down from my high, panting and moaning softly.

Dean held himself on his forearms, caging me in slightly, as he rested his head on my shoulder. 

We laid there in silence for 10... 20... 30 minutes… I was so far gone that Dean's musk and the smell of sex in the room left me yearning for him again, so I didn’t object to his body pressing heavily against mine, or his cock still at full mast inside me.


End file.
